Os vs win8
http://bcfedigitalmedia.com/project/os-x-vs-windows-8/ The final part of the brief I have been given by my CEO is to look at and compare older and new technologies in order to see how updating would benefit the company that I work for. The first comparison I will be making will be operating systems Mac OSX and window 8. I will be looking at the advantages and disadvantages of each one to get a better understanding of what would suit staff in the company. Apple’s OSX and Windows have often divided opinion throughout the computing world. Each has very specific features that are instantly recognisable as their own. Put simply Mac is seen as an outlet for creative designers while Windows is generally preferred by the backend developers of the world. Both systems of course provide and excellent service, it just really depends on what you want to use your machine for that makes the difference to the user. The aesthetics of each system varies greatly with OSX Providing a much more design rich interface than that of Windows although Windows have tried to close the gap in this sense with their latest flat design interface. Even though Windows have made leaps in this respect, I personally still love the layout and the design of Apple’s OSX. As part of the complete overhaul that Windows undertook, they completely redesigned the interface, which has made a big difference but it the navigation system that underwent its biggest overhaul and it’s in this respect where the two operating systems diverge the most. Home screen Windows 8 The Windows 8 interface is comprised up of large boxes form a multi-coloured grid that rests upon a customisable background. Several of the tiles are live which means that they update regularly to show the latest trends, news or weather. This new feature is a nice touch as it makes the home screen feel somewhat alive with the constant changing of information. The latest version Of OSX is more akin to windows 7 than the latest version 8. By Default the home screen is kept clutter free but has a customisable dock at the foot of the screen where the user launches programs. The mountain lion has a lovely little feature that when the user hovers over a particular application, it magnifies it momentarily, which really adds to the already stunning aesthetic. When the dock is not in use it hides away until required thereafter. One of the great new advantages to Windows 8 is that they have improved internet explorer to a much better standard than previous. It now works much and also has the option of using a second browser where one can be used on the desktop screen while the other as metro applications. Although there is some down falls to the new system. There is no anti-virus available with the standard package but must be purchased separately. Applications can only be used in full screen mode which is frustrating as nothing else can be viewed while they are running Trackpad feature on OS x The navigation of the two operating systems varies to quite a degree. The OSX Mountain Lion operates a multi touch track pad that has emerged as the fulcrum of the user experience whereas the Windows 8 touchscreen would be the primary control area. This of course would then have an impact on the decisions that designer would then have to make in regards to application performance and even hardware design. One of the most noticeable things is that no matter what device OS X was run on, all the controls behave the same and there is very little difference between them whereas when using Windows 8 on varying devices there seems to be less degree of cross compatibility which might cause some problems for users. It seems obvious to me that apple have learnt a great deal from the development of their handheld devices as they seem to have created a much better level of cross compatibility than windows could manage. This is definitely an advantage over windows as rather than confusing the user with variety; they have created a nice sense of continuity making it a much friendlier environment for first time users. After conducting some personal user testing, I found that both systems have many unique aspects respectively. While Microsoft dominate the market share of with a whopping 91% to Apples somewhat meagre 7%, I find that it really depends on what you want to use your computer for that should sway your decision as to which to purchase. Even after conducting research, I still believe that OS x is better suited to the creative producers, but that the two companies are slowly moving towards each other. In terms of software available to OS X users, the can only draw from a pool of around 15,000 while Windows 8 dwarfs that with 50,000, this also rings true in the gaming sector where Windows again dwarfs OS X. One of the biggest advantages with OS X users is that they aren’t constantly being bombarded with driver updates, security patches and anti-virus notifications even though they are no longer virus free but they are still significantly lower than those that can infiltrate Windows operating systems. Overall After looking at these two operating systems in detail I would be happy to go on and recommend both system to my CEO as they both have unique features that would be beneficial to the company. As a result of the latest software’s available they increase productivity and quality and would allows us to offer better all round product to our customer base